The stillness of the Night
by Sakura wo Miro
Summary: A sequel to Embrace of the Night. Robert wakes up from a grave as a vampire and meets the love of his previous life. Rated M for adult themes sex and bloodsucking. Sanquinex x Robert, yaoi. Enjoy it


A sequel to Embrace of the Night. Robert wakes up as a vampire. Rated for blood-sucking and adult themes

* * *

The stillness of the Night

I wake up. It's pitch black and cold. Somehow I know it's cold but… It's funny, I don't feel it. I'm lying on my back on something soft. It feels smooth and slippery. And the space where I am is so cramped and it smells weird, like something had died there. I try to push the space larger and I start to panic. Until an endless feeling time I finally dig my way trough to the fresh air. It's not pitch black here, just dark. I guess it's night. I feel something moving on my knee and I look down. It's a rat, dirty rat! I yelp and get away from it. I look at my clothes. Black, black and black. I look forward and I see tombstones and an open coffin. I yell and I fall on my back.

"You're finally awake, darling."

I look behind me, and I see straight pants, a long dark cape and pale hands. The figure is sitting on a gravestone, where rests someone named Chloe Arvada.

"Sanquinex. What are you doing— No, what am I doing in a graveyard?" I ask, I look at his onyx-red eyes.

"You haven't got it yet? You've been in a grave for about a week now. I bit you a month ago, you got sick and soon, you died, now you woke up as a vampire, you're eternal and our destinies are bound together forever and they lived happily ever after. Do you like my story?" he asks and he looks at me. He smiles gently.

"I- I don't know… What happened before I died?"

"You'll remember soon"

And he was telling the truth. In one second I remember the relationship we had, the kisses we had, the anger of my family, the sadness I felt back then, the hopeless feelings I had.

"I remember it now… I love you"

"I love you too. By the way, you're sexy when you're a little pale"

"And you're scary when you say those things." I answer to him. I smile at him and he leans on me. He kisses me and his tongue devours in my mouth. I hear myself mumble something that no one can understand. It was something like 'Kiss me harder'. And he does that. He kisses me harder, his tongue's movements get faster. He falls me on the ground and his hands loosen my tie and wear off my black suit's jacket while my hands massage his back. I wear off his cape and I throw it away, We kiss even more passionately, I close my eyes and I kiss him with everlasting passion, like this would be the last day of my life. My hands stroke his tense, strong muscles and his hands open the buttons of my shirt. His lips kiss gently my neck, and like back in the old days when I was still alive, he bites my neck, but I can feel his sadness when there's no blood to be sucked. I hear a quiet sigh. But soon, he kisses me again on the neck, then on my cheek and on my forehead. I take off his long jacket. His hands go lower and lower and I can't help but yelp when I feel his hand under my pants. I can see him smile a little, sexy smile that can make you feel lost and found again in the same time. A smile that makes you feel that he has just taken away your very being. Still, that smile is kind and sincere.

I kiss him and I lick his blood red lips. He lets my tongue in and his hand moves faster. I can't stop moaning loudly. I open his leather pants' zipper and he moans to my ear when I touch it. Then he takes a strong hold of me and he lifts me up, carries and pushes me against the nearest –and biggest— tombstone.

"Sang, guess what I'm thinking right now?" I ask and i look at his beautiful eyes.

"I dunno, tell me… Is it me?" Sanquinex answers and he kisses me with all of his passion.

"Somehow this reminds me of Bram Stoker's 'Dracula'"

"Really? This is an honor" Sanquinex laughs and I feel something inside me. I close my eyes and I enjoy.

Later on that same cemetery:

I look at my former home-castle.

"Weird… It seems so distant now… But now I really understand what Tyson meant when he said that it's more like Dracula's castle that a home… I sure hope Oliver is ok... Death seems to make him very fragile... I guess Johnny would be pleased that I died. No more loses in strategy games and Enrique would be okay with it..." I whisper when we sit side by side. I put my hand over his and he looks at me, full moon beautifully describing his handsome figures. His smile is sweet and gentle.

"Are you hungry?" he asks, and his dimples come out a little.

"Not yet… You?"

"Nope."

Then we just cuddle up on each other and look at each other. I entwine my arms around him just like he does to me. We sit there, lean on a big tombstone. I kiss his cheek and we look at the moon.

"Just came in my mind, what are your friends doing?"

"Well, according to this beautiful moon here, Lupinex – My more or less dear brother— is probably hunting again…"

"Hunting who?"

"I think it's about a certain red-head…He was muttering something about a red-head before he left."

A moment's silence.

"Johnny."

I laugh, thinking of Johnny freaking out at Lupinex.

"You know, I have never seen Lupinex as a human…"

"You have never seen him at daylight? Well he's almost as handsome as me but I'm still a way better looking"

"Ego, ego…" I laugh to him. He kisses my forehead and smiles. Then we hear a lot of yelling and cursing. Drunken teenagers.

"Hmm… Meal walking right towards us… Shall us take it?" he smiles and his canine teeth flash out. I consider it for a little, until I answer: "Yeah…"

We walk there. I look at them, but they don't notice us.

"What do you think? How drunk are they? I don't want to be drunk tonight" I kiss his pale cheek.

"Hmmm… 1.2, I suppose… Smells like it."

"Quite much… well, if a little…" I whisper and I look at a young brown haired boy. "He looks tasty…"

I point at the teen. Sanquinex looks at him too. "Yeah…"

His eyes lit fire-red hellfire. He walks closer to those teenagers. Then in all the sudden they fall down, probably unconscious. At least I hope so.

"Here honey, dinner is served" Sanquinex says with a foxy smile on his lips. I walk there, still a little unsure.

"This… This feels so barbaric… so awful" I whisper looking at the helpless, unconscious boy.

"Don't worry, they won't feel it…" he whispers and he hugs me from behind. He understands how difficult this is for me… I sit down and I sink my teeth in the young boy's flesh. It tastes sour, like a tear and it had a taste that I have never tasted before. And I don't mean alcohol. It had a taste that I have never tasted when I have bit my lip or something like that. I stand up, looking at the bleeding boy. Sanquinex hugs me again then he turns me around and he licks a drop of blood from my cheek. I kiss him.

"I love you" I whisper and I turn away when he sits on the ground, and lowers himself towards the boy's neck. I stare at the tombstones and I hear Sanquinex's cape move. "All done, my dear…"

I smile a little, and I turn towards him.

"Where do you live?" I ask and I stare at his red eyes and pale skin.

"Here and there, whatever pleases me." He answers and he smiles.

"This might be a weird question but… Do you have parents?"

Sanquinex doesn't answer and the smile disappears from his face.

"I have but we haven't talked in descends"

"Oh…" I say and I wish I could say more than just 'oh'. I hug him, "I'm sorry… Try to forget I ever asked."

"It's nothing, really. It's just that Lupinex has always been a little better talker with them than I ever were. It's not a big deal."

We walk between the tombstones. I cuddle up to him and he entwines his arms around me. Then he pushes me against a tombstone and kisses my lips with force. I kiss him back with equal force and we fall on the ground, kissing passionately and –again— stripping off our clothes.

"I love you…" I whisper, just to see his blood-red eyes twinkle like two red stars. His voice is low and steady with a honeyed tune in it. I'm hypnotized by his beautiful voice once again, just like I was when I was alive:

"I love you too"

And one passionate, almost animal-wild kiss is shared in the stolen light of full moon. And I walk with him through the cemetery.


End file.
